One of these mornings
by Ironist-lady
Summary: A series of different mornings in the life of our favorite lieutenant and commander
1. Cold Mornings

**Author's note:**

_Feeling really excited. This is my first star trek story ever and also my very first fanfics in English. English is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes. I've no beta-reader but if one of you want to...well let me know :)_

_I wrote JAG fanfics in French years ago but stopped as inspiration seemed to be dead until the Spuhura arrived. I fell in love with them. They're so cute together. And immediately stories came into my mind. And as one of my 2014 resolutions was "Carpe Diem" well...here I am ;)_

_I decided to star this new adventure with this series of short stories as I don't feel ready to write a longer story yet. Want to improve my english and my style first. _

_Hope you like this one and I won't disappoint you._

* * *

_**Cold Mornings**_

She loved cold mornings. Despite that Nyota had spent a great part of her life surrounded by heat, she had always loved when, drifted away from her dreams, she could feel this sweet sensation of coolness on the sheets next to her. These mornings had been quite rare in her childhood that she actually never had noticed how much she loved them.

Until she enrolled into Starfleet and moved to San Francisco. Cold mornings were far more frequent, even in the summer. They were quite chilly and she just loved the idea of wrapping up warmly under the covers with a great book. Gaila was often laughing at her and complained a lot about the amount of clothes she had to wear when her favorite outfit was limited to being naked. Actually, the only reason Gaila could tolerate cold weathers was the feeling of another warm naked body – especially masculine – next to her.

"Is there anything you tolerate in general and which doesn't lead you to have sex?" Nyota had said ironically once.

"Is there anything you tolerate in general and which doesn't lead you to read?" Gaila had answered.

_If only she had known_, Nyota thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Through the window, the snow was falling heavily exactly as the forecast predicted. She still had a couple of hours of sleep before her alarm clock rang starting a new day of long class. Sinking under the cover, she felt a warm hand made its way across her naked belly and soft lips brushed her neck.

"Do you think it's illogical to dream of stopping the time?" She sighed as Spock kissed the little spot just behind her ear.

"It is, as such a thing is completely impossible. Nevertheless I have to admit…I wouldn't mind such a possibility."

A wide smile spread across her face as she rolled to face him. If his features were motionless, she noticed the little glimpse of excitement in his eyes and knew he was about to lose control. She could feel his body's answers against her tight. Pressing more against him, she brought her lips near his.

"I should go back to sleep. I need to be operational for my advanced phonology class and as you know any physical activities are forbidden if one wants to fall asleep quickly."

Spock growled, running his hands along her back and resting on her buttocks. "I precisely remember a day when you pointed out you didn't need a lot of sleep to be fully operational."

"Damn Vulcan hearing and eidetic memory," she muttered

"It has come to my attention that such weather was known as a snowstorm and that Starfleet advised us to stay indoors and is used to cancelling every class."

"Oh in this case commander," she whisper pushing him against the mattress.

A few minutes later, a little ring woke her up notifying she had a new message. Half-asleep, she chuckled when grabbing her communicator her eyes read the single sentence on the screen.

_God bless cold weather_, she thought as her eyes were already closing again. Thinking that if she loved cold mornings she loved the moments he was right much more.


	2. Her Name is Nyota

**A.N: hey everyone. First of all thanks to all those who read, favorite, reviewed the first chapter of the story. I'm so happy you liked it as it is. I hope the rest will be better. Sorry for posting this chapter 2 so late, the student life is crazy as hell. I'm currently finishing the chapter 3 so the wait won't be too long, fingers crossed to be able to post it this week-end. Hope you like this one. It's a bit longer. Again sorry for the English, not my native language remember? ;)**

**Reviews (positive and even negative are more than welcomed**

"Oh dear god," Amanda muttered as the sound of her com' ringing reached her ears.

When marrying a Vulcan, Amanda Grayson knew she would have to make some compromise. The first one was to leave Earth. Something she had been willing to do for the love of her husband. The other was to drop her chocolate addiction which had been quite terrible for her. Until the day she had found a little box beautifully wrapped on her desk at their place. Sarek had never admitted he was the one who bought it but he had quite enjoyed its effect that night.

The com rang again and she was forced to get out of her bed knowing the person trying to contact her wouldn't give up.

The last thing she had to say goodbye to, was sleeping. Being the wife of an ambassador meant crazy schedule, late evenings, early mornings…whatever the species you belonged to. But the situation was worse when marrying a Vulcan. She had needed about 6 months to get used to the usual short night of her husband. She loved Sarek with all her heart but damn it, she wanted to sleep more than 4 hours.

And if she had thought, the situation was unbearable…she had changed her mind once she had had a baby.

"Morning son," she growled when she put on the com Spock's face appearing on the screen.

"Mother. Are you unwell?"

"No why?"

"You seem rather unhappy to see me."

"Oh sweetie. Of course I'm happy to see you but you know it's…3AM here. So as much as I love you, at this hour I love sleeping better."

"Sorry if I woke you up. My schedule for the next few days being hectic I thought it would be logical to call you when I was able to."

"I'm happy you did, son. Just not used you call me so early what time is it over there? 5? 6?… aren't you supposed to meditate?"

"I already did."

"Wow…did you fall asleep early yesterday?"

"Actually I found myself unable to sleep," he said quite uncomfortable.

They said Vulcans couldn't express emotions but Amanda was an expert in finding the little details that would tell her everything. A smile spread on her face as the realization of what her son's sleeping problem meant. There was only one reason.

"What's her name?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I don't see what you're talking…"

"Oh don't give me that lame excuse son. You can read my body language but I can feel what's going on in your head and I've already seen that look in your eyes those last weeks. A little glimpse that only a woman can trigger…so what's her name?"

It was one of these rare moments when Spock was completely speechless. How did she find out? Was it that obvious? Suddenly his cheek turned a little greener than usual and his mouth went dry.

"Nyota," he finally said after a long silence. "Her first…first name is Nyota."

"Lovely name. What's her species?"

"Human."

Amanda couldn't stop grinning. Not that she didn't appreciate another specie but she had always been scared that Spock would choose to live a full Vulcan life with a Vulcan wife. And as much as she loved these people, she knew this life wouldn't make him happy. The fact he had chosen a human woman while he had never shown any interest for a Vulcan female in the past, made her happier than ever. "You met her on the campus?"

"Yes. More than a year ago."

"A colleague of yours?"

Now Spock was really uncomfortable. How could he say to his mother he, Spock, member of the S'chn T'gai clan, son of Sarek great ambassador of Vulcan, descendant of Surak, the one for whom rules and logic were everything had broken the code of the one of the prestigious academy in the world…for a girl. "Actually…hmmm…she is and…at the same time not really."

"What? How can she be a colleague without being a…oh my…," suddenly it hit her. Amanda couldn't believe it. "Is she the Cadet Uhura you can't stop talking about? Your teacher's aide?"

"Yes."

"Oooh that's so sweet." Amanda was so delighted. She had felt something was going on with her son and this Nyota. At first, she had thought it was just admiration for someone who could challenge him intellectually. Then Spock had admitted he liked to work with her because she didn't make him feel alien.

For the first time in his life he had met someone who was fully accepting him. He had told her how this girl was making fun of him and his logic but in a nicely and joyful way. It was only teasing and now they were together, Amanda was sure the girl was just flirting. He had told her how, one day when he had accidentally cut himself, she hadn't been disgusted by his green blood. On the contrary she had found it fascinating. A word he couldn't stop using now. Never thinking her son could be romantically involved with her, Amanda had been at least happy to know he had found a friend. But now everything was different and she so wanted to know more

"Isn't she mad that you left her to speak with your mother?"

"She is not with me today. She has a Koyabashi Maru test today with a cadet who is passing it for the third time and we thought it would be better for her if she avoided some distractions. And she preferred to study in the lab."

"This explains your lack of sleep. You're missing her."

"Mother please."

"Oh don't mother me son. You're in love…this is so wonderful. Ooooh, I can't wait to meet her. You're coming as soon as the school year is over. And let me tell you, no is not an answer."

"Unfortunately I have to say no. With the enterprise's first trip at the end of the month I may not be able to pay you a visit for quite a long time."

"Well, then what about I come to see you next week? You'll tell me everything about her."

"You want to know everything about Nyota or the Enterprise?"

"Spock…did you just make a joke?" He didn't answer. "This girl has such a great impact on you. I can't wait." She yawned loudly, the tiredness overcoming her joy. "Ok as much as I love to speak to you, I think it's time for me to go back to bed…and you, don't mess up with the girl. I want to see you both happy and in love next week, ok?"

"I promise mother."

"Great. Leave long and prosper my son. I love you."

"Peace and long life."


	3. Of Sickness & Vulcan secrets

_**Chapter 3: of sickness & Vulcan secrets **_

It wasn't the North Pole but almost. Due to all the engines onboard, the Enterprise sometimes could be like a freezer. The air conditioning was sometimes too much on the bridge especially for women. Why had they wear skirt and short sleeves shirt while men had trousers and long sleeves? It was purely unfair. And when she wasn't freezing on the bridge or in the hallways or in any room of this damn ship, she was surrounded by some tropical temperature in Spock's quarters, even if he had lowered it several times so it could be more tolerable for her. She had always refused to impose on him. They were practically living together now, her quarters were only a way to hide their relationship to the rest of the crew, yet she still had a hard time to call it THEIR quarter. She has even more stuff than him. Vulcan weren't as materialist as humans. Apart from books, his lyre and some Vulcan artefact, there wasn't a lot to prove a Vulcan man was living there. But still, she preferred to say it was his place. After all, he had just lost his planet and it was maybe the only home he had.

Between the warmth of the quarter and the coldness of the bridge, it wasn't surprising she woke up one morning completely sick.

"Damn it," she cursed looking at her face in the mirror. She was a mess. A big mess. Her hair was looking like a jungle, her throat hurt, her eyes were puffy, her nose red and she couldn't stop sneezing and sniffing. Hopefully Spock's his night shift wasn't over so he wasn't there to see her in such a state. She hated being sick in particular when she had fever.

There was no way she would work today. In that case, there were only two solutions: going back to bed or ask for some help. As soon as she decided to move, she felt her head spinning and a giant headache took her by surprise. Second option it was. Fixing quickly her hair and putting some decent clothes to be at least presentable, she left.

"Holy crap, Uhura, you look like hell," McCoy said when she walked through the door.

"You know how to talk to a woman, don't you?" She stumbled slightly her legs feeling suddenly like cotton. "I may be sick."

Mc Coy put her arm around her waist helping her to make her way to the closest bed of the sickbay. "Ok let me check what you got. Here rest."

She laid down, her eyes closed her eyes while she could hear him examining her with a series of test and questions.

"It just…happened. I woke up this morning and bang I was sick."

"It happened to the best of us. You have just a flu. A terrible and strong flu, I'll give you a shot and some medicine to take. Then the only thing you have to do it to rest."

"Ok." She sat up on the bed ready to leave when the violent headache came back. She became suddenly pale and unsteady.

"Oh slowly sugar." He forced her to lie down again. "You can rest here, no need to go back to your quarter. I'll tell Jim you won't report on the bridge today."

"Thank you."

"Now relax and sleep."

He didn't need to say it twice. As soon as she felt the little needle in her arm, she was deeply asleep.

The sun. She was dreaming of the sun. Not the one people saw every day and didn't even notice, no, she dreamt of the sun who had illuminated the week she and Spock had spent on Hawaï a couple of months ago. While her friends were busy imagining what they would do for their Spring Break, she had been surprised when Spock, in the middle of a conversation, implied they could go on holidays together. Well not really holidays. At this moment of the year, Hawaï was welcoming one of the biggest xenolinguistic conventions ever organized.

Starfleet having proposed him to go, Spock had suggested she could come with him as his aide. "It would be great for your career to attend such an event. You'll meet some of the most important specialists of all around the federation. Apart from the conferences and cocktails, our schedule offer plenty of free time to visit the Island including its beaches or if some prefer, enjoy some relaxing time doing anything they want."

Mentally, Nyota had thanked Starfleet for their private quarters reserved to officers which included a huge bathroom and a comfortable super king size bed. The only thing she needed to do was checking from twice her day in her quarters so nobody would suspect she was actually spending all her nights with her boyfriend. Suddenly, her dreams of sun sounded so real. She could feel its warmth on her skin. A beautiful and pleasurable warm, moving slowly against her cheek.

"Ashayam…?" she could hear, deep down in her sleep. The voice seemed so real. "_Nyota, are you ok?_"

And so Vulcan? She opened her eyes, seeing little by little beautiful brown eyes and arched eyebrows. "Spock?"

"_How are you feeling_?" He asked in Vulcan, his tone sounded strangely worried.

"Fine. It's just the flu."

"Are you sure? Sometimes, the symptoms can be linked to another disease you may not be aware of. Did the doctor assume it could be something else? Which physical examination did they do? Where the Doctor McCoy?"

"Spock," she coughed. "Don't worry…" her hand brushed slowly his cheek forgetting they weren't alone. She didn't need to mind meld with him to know what was going on in his mind. Since the destruction of Vulcan, he was worried about anything that could hurt her. Back at the academy, he had explained her that the only "disease" Vulcan knew was simply death so the only time he had seen someone sick in his life, before moving to Earth, was when her grandmother was dying. Even after years on Earth, it was hard for him to think it could be of no consequence most of the time. Forgetting where they were, Spock leant forward until their foreheads were touching. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"It's 10am my shift has been over for the past 3 hours."

"My god Spock you've been up for more than 28 hours. You should go to your place and rest."

"I'm not tired and I don't see the reason for such a thing when you may need me here."

"Well, first of all we're gonna be caught. People will talk…a lot."

"Something I've never been used to before, isn't it?"

She chuckled. "You're making jokes?"

His lips were soft and tender against hers. The kiss wasn't as passionate as some had been, it was just the pure need to express their mutual affection and support but also how much they had missed each other.

"Uhura are you…HOLY…MOTHER OF JESUS!" MC Coy cried out as his eyes met the vision of the couple embracing who was now watching him surprised, embarrassed and at the same time proud. "This…this is…unbelievable sorry, sorry for…interrupting. I…." He bumped into the door as he tried to make his way quickly out of the room still in shock of what he had just seen. "So...Sorry."

"How long before he says it to the Captain?"

"Considering how long it takes to contact someone via a com I estimate it to…5 seconds. And about 10 minutes before the whole ship is aware of this. Nyota, it is certainly not the best time but it think it is logical in such a situation to ask you this."

"Ask me what?

"Would you like to move in with me?"

**AN: hey, so that chapter was posted quite quickly after the 2nd one, hope to be able to write the fourth and last one soon. This one had been inspired when I got the flu a couple of weeks ago, usually it's nothing but this year, I don't know why, it was a really tough one. I had to stay in bed for 3 days and was only able to move to the bathroom so I could take a shower and even that was like an assault course. And I think it's enough =) Thanks for the reviews and follows as usual. Hope you liked this one.**


End file.
